


An Ending To Fight For

by LivingThroughtheNight



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingThroughtheNight/pseuds/LivingThroughtheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempt at a pivotal scene for the end of Season 3. A moment of peace before the final showdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending To Fight For

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not a one-shot kind of gal, but I've been in a real writing stupor as of late and I needed to get the juices flowing. My other fics need some proper attention so this was me doing some mental exercises. Enjoy.

Laura watched her from the door leading outside. The vampire stood on the balcony, staring at the sun disappearing beyond the horizon. The human gazed in wonderment. It was the calm before the storm. The view of the campus from the balcony was silent and still. There was no movement; no immediate threat. Everything circled around in the dusk air. Anticipation, fear of the unknown, the point of no return; it all lurked in the fading shadows, consuming the night.

In a few hours, life would be different. It could be the end of all things. It could be the beginning of forever. And despite every single obstacle that came their way, Laura felt at ease to know she was still here; in this moment.

The sun captured her silhouette. Honey brown eyes flitted along dark, wavy locks, to furrowed brows, to pursed lips and a set jaw. She leaned against the balcony's railing with a heavy heart evident in her stance. Her shoulders carried a weight that Laura was all too familiar with. After a deep breath, the journalist walked the few steps to lean beside her. She noticed the brunette glance her way from the corner of her eye.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Carmilla scoffed. "You don't wanna pay for these thoughts, cupcake."

Laura turned her head completely, watching Carmilla continue to take at the horizon. "Why? Because the big, scary vampire is thinking about a buffet of blood types?" she teased. "I think I can stomach it. I watched you ravage a blood bank two weeks ago."

The immortal sighed. "I'm sure you've noticed by now that I'm the least of your worries."

Laura bit her lip. Was she? The more she thought of what was coming, the more her heart pounded at the sight of Carmilla. "For someone inferring impending doom, you seem pretty calm."

The brunette turned slightly to lock piercing black eyes with her. A small smirk appeared on her lips. "I've had a few hundred years to anticipate death." Her eyes immediately flashed back to the almost set sun.

The journalist frowned at her words. "So you think it's all over? You think we lost?"

Carmilla sighed again as she bowed her head and shook it. Looking back up into Laura's shining eyes, she felt all her strength dissipate. "I honestly don't know," she answered softly. Laura's frown began to smooth out. "All I know is that death isn't something that frightens me anymore."

The human furrowed her brows. "Just because you've lived a long time, doesn't mean you should just give up." To her surprise, Carmilla chuckled lightheartedly. 

"If I was giving up, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. I'd have let your ginger giant kill me a long time ago."

"So you're not scared about what will happen?" Laura asked in confusion.

Carmilla scoffed. "Of course, I'm scared."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said."

Laura was silenced by those penetrating eyes. She let her own gaze fall back to the horizon. The sun was gone now. The sky a deep navy blue. A star or two were now visible. 

This was the night before the end; whether it be good or bad. The reporter had received her fair share of beatings since the beginning. She won some battles, and lost some others. Her honey eyes led her back to the woman next to her. Carmilla stared silently up at the night sky. Here, at the end, Carmilla was still standing beside her. Despite every single thing that tried to rip them apart, somehow she was still here.

"Dance with me," Laura said sternly.

Carmilla turned her head to look at her with questioning eyes. She hesitated to answer; searching Laura for understanding. "There's no music."

She giggled and rolled her eyes before turning to face the vampire completely. "Since when has that ever stopped us before?" She held out her hand for the brunette to take.

Carmilla let her eyes stare deep into the woman in front of her; the hint of a smile creeping across her lips. "Fine. But I'm leading," Carmilla agreed as she grabbed Laura's hand to pull her close. Her hand found the mortal's waist instinctively, and their bodies pressed firmly against one another.

Laura's breath caught at the sudden contact. Nothing had changed. Carmilla still rendered her breathless. She still left her needing more. The only difference now was that Laura didn't want more heroics from Carmilla. She didn't want anything Carmilla lacked. She just wanted to be hers again. She wanted the chance to love her right; to love her entirely. 

The vampire stepped gently, guiding Laura with her along the balcony. The soft breeze filled the comfortable silence between them. After a playful twirl, Carmilla pulled Laura back in, closer than before.

The journalist felt a lump form in her throat. She then turned and rested her head along Carmilla's shoulder. She hugged the century's old woman tighter; feeling the coldness of her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"What's left to scare a vampire if not death?" she whispered into the breeze.

She felt Carmilla lean her head against hers as they swayed slowly. "Anything happening to you."

Laura stopped their movement. Her eyes slammed shut at the flood of emotions going through her. She slowly began to shake her head; her forehead bowed and pressed into Carmilla's shoulder. "After everything," she started with a shaky voice. "How?" she asked desperately as she forced her watery eyes to meet dark browns. "How could _that_ scare you more than anything else?" 

The immortal smiled sweetly at her; combing lost tendrils behind Laura's ear. Their eyes locked, and for a moment, everything else faded within the moonlight. "I have been in love with no one, and never shall," she whispered, "unless it should be with you."

And then, Laura kissed her. Their lips met with purpose, but there was no rush. They were already out of time. This was the end.

And together they would welcome it.

Laura pulled back gently, her lips hovered over Carmilla's; their eyes still shut as their foreheads pressed together. The human's heart pounded enough for the both of them.

"I love you," she whispered.

Carmilla smiled. "I know."


End file.
